The Clock and the Hourglass
by AngelE777
Summary: RahXephon: The six days for Haruka and the one day for Ayato before Operation Overlord.
1. 6, Midnight

Hello, everyone!  I've decided to write another RahXephon fanfiction.  This one takes place a short time before the series begins (over the 6 days before for Haruka, and the 1 day before for Ayato).  I decided that there is approximately a 1 to 6 ratio in time for "Normal" and Tokyo Jupiter because when Ayato goes back to Tokyo Jupiter, Hiroko says he has been gone for 1 month, and Ayato knows that he has really been gone for 6 months.

The title is in reference to the opening, in which Haruka in one scene is seen with a red clock behind her and, right after, Ayato with a blue hourglass behind him. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

The Clock and the Hourglass 

__

_Chapter 1: - 6, Midnight_

As I put on the coat of my uniform, I glance outside and notice a bird fly by; I smile slightly, the bluebird of happiness.  Is it possible that it is here to provide me with the good fortune that I have sought for so long?  After I finish, I walk to the mirror and look at my reflection.  I pick up my brush and run it through my hair before placing my headband on.  Pleased, I smile and then glance at my watch.  Six days, only six days until my mission.  Energized, I walk towards my computer and press the on button and wait as it boots up.  The wallpaper of the TERRA symbol appears as the icons load.  I have kept it there as a reminder, that, even through the long and difficult days, I have made a commitment.  I have put all of my hope and faith in this organization, believing that it will succeed in ridding the world of the MU, and fulfilling my greatest wish, reuniting me with my beloved Kamina-kun.  I bend over slightly and quickly glance through my e-mail list, but, not noticing anything of importance, I straighten and walk outside of my room.  

I see Megumi moving slowly in my direction, her left arm stretched, her right hand rubbing her eyes, and her mouth open in a yawn.

"Good morning, Megumi," I say with a bright smile.

Her eyes blink, attempting to widen as she answers, "Good morning, Onee-chan."

She walks towards the bathroom as I go to meet Ojii-san for breakfast. 

When I arrive, I see that he is already there, and that breakfast is ready.

"Good morning, Ojii-san."

He looks towards me and smiles calmly as he answers, "Good morning, Haruka."

I sit down and say, "Thanks for the food," as I scoop some rice into my bowl and pick up my chopsticks. 

As I am lifting the chopsticks to my mouth, he says, "Haruka, you said you have a business trip coming up soon, as I recall."

I stop my motion and answer, "Yes, I'll be out of town, it should be only for a couple of days."

He looks to me and says, "It must be important, since you can't say where you're going."

I smile slightly; I want so much to shout, 'I'm going to rescue him from them!' 

However, I know that I have been entrusted with this mission, and want more than anything for it to proceed, so I remain silent.

I glance at the clock, surprised to see that it is midnight already.  I look back at my study guide, flipping through the pages.  I have _that_ much left?  How am I going to finish all this before the practice entry exam?  I put down my pencil and lean back in my chair, my arms slack at my sides and my head back.  After a few moments, I lift and turn my head to look at my painting.  I smile, pleased with how it's turning out.  I've been working on it a lot lately, and am almost done – which probably explains why I'm so far behind in my studying.  I'm not sure what exactly about it, but it's my favorite piece that I've done.  Unable to resist, I push my chair away from the desk, stand, and walk over to look at it more closely.  Truly, there is something…  

"Ayato."

Startled, I look up and see my mother.

"Kaa-san?" 

"It's late, shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"I was studying for my practice exam."

She gives me a look of disbelief. 

Embarrassed, I respond, "I mean, I was _just_ studying, I –"

She sighs slightly and says, "You have school tomorrow, Ayato."

I nod my head and say, "All right."

Satisfied, she turns around and walks towards her room.

As she exits, she says, "Good night."

"Good night," I answer in response.

I return my glance to the picture for another lingering moment before I am able to pull myself away.  After I put away my study materials, I brush my teeth and change.  I return to my bedroom and set my alarm for 7:00.  I turn down the sheets before going to bed. 


	2. 5, 7:00

Hi, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 2: -5, 7:00 _

_"Kamina-kun…"_

I shoot up, the buzzer ringing in my ears.  My eyes still blurry with sleep, I fumble until my hand turns off the alarm.  I move my arm back towards the bed and remain motionless for a moment.  I faintly remember dreaming when I was awakened, I heard my name, but I remember nothing else.  What could that have been about?  Realizing I need to get going, I brush aside the feeling of uneasiness as I push away the sheets and get out of bed.  I put on my slippers and make the bed.  When I finish, I exit my room and head towards the bathroom.  

I stop in the hallway and, in a raised tone, say, "Kaa-san, are you home?"

I wait a few moments, but hearing nothing in answer, I shrug my shoulders; of course she isn't here, it's the same as always.

I continue to the bathroom. When I enter, I turn on the faucet before washing my face and brushing my teeth.  I then return to my room and change into my uniform and place some items in my briefcase before closing it up.  My briefcase in hand, I walk to the table, where I see a plastic wrapped covered plate with breakfast underneath and a note on top.  Already knowing what it will say, having read similar notes many times before, I ignore it.  I place my briefcase on the table away from the plate, and debate whether or not to eat the meal.  She spent time preparing it, but, angered by yet another in a string of broken promises, I turn away and return to my room.  I glance at the clock and notice that there's still some time before I have to leave.  I sit down on the edge of the bed and then fall backwards so that my back is resting on the bed.  I look up at the ceiling, noticing the unsettling silence.  Restless, I stand up again and walk to my bookshelves.  I scan through my books, randomly picking ones out and flipping quickly through the pages.  After I replace one, I look to the clock again and see that I should be going.  I head towards the door, but take one glance at the painting before exiting.  I return to the table, pick up my briefcase, and lock the door behind me as I leave.  

I glance at the calendar on my office desk, the red marks increasing, leaving only five days before the date circled and re-circled.  I move my face so that I am looking at my computer and return to writing my report.  I need to have it done in the next few days, as it relates to the operation.  Time passes, and I hear a noise.  I continue typing the sentence that I'm writing, but, when I finish, look up and see Elvy in the doorway.

"Elvy."

"Captain Shitow."

I stand up and smile, she grins in response as she approaches my desk. 

She looks at me as she says, "My squadron is taking a break.  Lunch?"

I nod my head and say, "Sounds good.  Let me just finish up here, I won't be long."

"Sure."

As I start to put things away, she steps closer and looks at the calendar.

Quietly, she says, "Operation Overlord."

I stop mid-motion and my glance returns to the calendar.

Still looking there, I say, "Yes, at last."

She chuckles and leans forward as she places her hands on my desk as she says, "We'll show those MU bastards."

Not wanting to express too much, I continue, locking up files and securing my computer.  She straightens and steps back as she waits silently for me to finish.

When I am done, I look at her with a smile and say, "Shall we go?"

"Sure.  What were you thinking of?"

Nervous that she may have found my silence odd, I say, "What was I thinking of?"

"Yeah, for lunch."

Relieved, I say, "Our usual."

She smiles and says, "Ok."

I move so that we are standing next to each other and accompany her as we walk out the door of my office. 


	3. 4, 11:30

Hello, here's the next one, enjoy.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: -4, 11:30 

Alone, I drink a canned coffee in the lounge area I commonly visit with Elvy.  She and her squadron are in intense practice, their role key to the success of the opearation.  Wanting to be equally committed, I run through the preparations once more in my mind; I most certainly do not want to let this precious chance slip through my fingers because of carelessness.  As I take another sip, I resolve to look through all the relevant files on my computer today and into this evening and night if necessary.  

"Haruka-san."

Startled, I shift so that I am looking in the direction of the voice.  I smile as I realize who it is.

"Yagumo-kun."

He moves nearer to the seats but remains standing.  

"It's nice weather we're having, I'm hoping it continues."

"I hope so as well."

He steps closer and, in a more serious tone, says, "I've heard from the commander about your role in Operation Overlord.  I apologize that I haven't had the opportunity to speak with you about it earlier."

I wave my free hand in the air as I answer, "Don't worry about it, Yagumo-kun.  The second-in-command has a lot to think about, and I've had briefings with the commander."

He smiles slightly, but then looks away quietly for a few moments before looking back at me and speaking again.

"It's a very important – and dangerous – role that you've accepted, Haruka-san."

"There are risks, but I'm ready and willing to do this."

"What you say is true, despite what we may face, the world has entrusted us with an important mission.  We owe it to all to try our very best."

I nod my head yes in response but remain silent, thinking of my own goal. 

"I'm sure that you'll succeed, Haruka-san."

"I appreciate your confidence, Yagumo-kun.  I know that you and the commander will lead this to success."

"Thank you."

Our conversation is interrupted as his name is called over the pager system. 

We part, and, cradling the can in my hands, I return to drinking my coffee, and my earlier thoughts.

I glance out the window as the teacher drones on about Japanese history.  History – I sadden as I realize that learning things like this are meaningless, now that only the residents of Tokyo remain, living only in the present.  My thoughts are interrupted as I feel my stomach growl.  I smile slightly at the irony.  It seems that I, too, am more concerned about the present.  I look to the clock, and notice that it is almost time for lunch.  

I return my attention to the lecture until I hear the teacher say, "You are excused."

After standing and bowing at the command of the class representative, I look to Mamoru and then Asahina.  

Mamoru places his arm across Asahina's shoulders and then looks to me as he says, "Time for lunch."

I nod my head yes as I pick up my briefcase and take out my lunch.  Mamoru moves his arm away and they separate to get their own lunches.  Together, we walk to the cafeteria.  

As we sit down, Asahina opens her lunch and begins to eat. 

I am about to follow suit when Mamoru says, "How's that painting of yours coming, Ayato?"

"It's almost done.  I plan on finishing it tonight."

Asahina looks at me with an exasperated expression and says, "You should be studying tonight, Kamina-kun!"

Before I can respond, Mamoru laughs and looks to Asahina as he says, "Give the guy a break, Hiroko, we've been studying for the exam for ever."

Asahina pouts as she looks to Mamoru and says, "Sheesh, I was just trying to help."

Mamoru grins mischievously at her, and, after glaring at him for a moment, Asahina breaks into a smile.

Mamoru then turns his face towards me and says, "Who is that girl anyway?"

I am surprised by his question.  Who is she?  I have no idea how, but I painted it so easily, as if I had witnessed the scene before, its image mysteriously engrained in my memory. 

Unsure how to answer, I say, "I – I don't know, actually."

"Hmm," Mamoru answers.

He grins and continues, "Probably your ideal girlfriend."

Embarrassed, I want to respond, but I find myself unable to do so.  Is it possible that what he says is true? 

"Looks like I was right," Mamoru answers with a chuckle. 


	4. 3, 15:45

Hi, here's the next one.

**_Robert_**: Thanks for reading, hope you like the rest!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 4: -3, 15:45_

Asahina lays her head on her desk and moans, "I've had enough of studying!"

Mamoru laughs and says, "I figured you could take more than that, Hiroko, especially since the teacher gave us the afternoon to study."

She glares at him and sticks her tongue out before saying, "Torigai, you jerk."

Repressing my own desire to laugh at the scene, I glance at my watch and realize it's 15:45.  I remember another promise of my mother's, that she would be home for dinner tonight.  Of course, she had promised, too, to stay for breakfast.  But, feeling guilty about what I did this morning, I decide that I'll make dinner for both of us, in expectation that she will actually be there. 

Asahina, having noticed me looking at my watch, lifts her head up and looks to me with a hopeful expression as she says, "Kamina-kun, do you have to go?"

I consider the time, but also remember my mother saying that she wouldn't be in until about 18:30, so there's still plenty of time left.

I shake my head no and answer, "No, my mother won't be home for a while, so I can stay longer."

She frowns and says, "Ah, I thought I might find an ally in you."

I shrug but grin as I say, "Sorry to disappoint."

His expression kinder, Mamoru looks to Asahina and says, "Why don't we take a short break then?"

She smiles at him as she says, "Your best idea in a while, Torigai."

His face contorts as he responds in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks."

He is answered by her laughter. 

Ignoring it, he turns to me and says, "What college are you looking to get into, Ayato?"

"I'm looking at ones with good art programs."

"Your mom is actually letting you major in art?  I'd have guessed that you'd get a lecture about how there's no future in art, no job prospects, and everything else parents feel the need to say."

"Your mom is really ok with it, Kamina-kun?"

"I'm not sure why, but she's always let me do whatever I want."

It's not like she's ever around to stop me anyway…

"Wow, it must be nice to have a parent like that," Asahina says.

"Hmm," I respond, not so sure that it really is.

"Onee-chan, my break's just about up."

I look to her from my desk chair and say, "Ok, I'll come by later to bring you home."

"Do you have reports to work on?"

I smile as I say, "As always."

"That's my Onee-chan, forever working!"

I laugh and say, "And you should too, Megumi."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

She stands and walks towards the door.  I wave and she smiles as she walks out.

I am about to return to work when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opens and I am surprised to see Itsuki-kun there.

"Itsuki-kun."

He smiles as he approaches and says, "Haruka."

"Please sit down."

"Thank you."

He seats himself, and I grin as I say, "So, what brings you here, Itsuki-kun?"

Appearing upset, he says, "You're really going, aren't you."

Startled by his comment, I respond, "Of course, I volunteered, remember?"

He looks down, and seems surprised when he sees my calendar. 

I notice his body tense as he answers, "I remember, from when you first told me.  But, even still, I – I worry about you, Haruka.  You don't know what could happen while you're there."

I laugh and smile as I say, "You're too serious, Ituski-kun.  I'll be fine; I'm going back to a place I know well and, besides, the MU will have more to worry about than one TERRA intelligence officer."

He lifts his face to mine once more, surprisingly, with a look of shock that, even more strangely, rapidly turns to one of sadness. 

He remains silent for a moment before saying, "So brave, what courage you have to – achieve your mission.  I can't help but be envious."

Confused, I respond, "I don't know if it's courage like you say, but this is something I've wanted to be part of – for a long time."

He smiles calmly and says, "You should be proud, Haruka."

"Thank you, Itsuki-kun." 

He carefully pushes back his chair and stands.

Startled, I say, "You're leaving already?"

He nods his head yes and answers, "I remembered there's something I still need to finish."

As he begins to walk back towards the door, I say, "Good luck."

He stops in front of the door and turns around, a playful smile on his face as he answers, "I should be the one saying that to you."

Before I can respond, he turns around once more and exits, closing the door behind him. 


	5. 2, 18:30

Hello, here's the second-to-last chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 5: -2, 18:30 

"Thanks for the meal," I say as I lay my chopsticks on my rice bowl.  I pick up my dishes and carry them to the sink.  Megumi follows and waits while I wash mine.  After I finish, I look to her and then to Ojii-san as I say, "I'm off to my room.  I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'll need to pack."

Ojii-san nods his head, while, surprisingly, Megumi does not seem to acknowledge my comment.  Somewhat confused, I decide that she felt a response was not necessary, so I brush aside any concern and walk towards my room.

I turn on my stereo, programming it so that it plays Katun no Sadame.

I remain still for a few moments, listening to the bars of the song.  At last, hearing it does not fill me with conflicting emotions of joyful remembrance and painful reality.  Now it gives me hope, and reminds me of what soon may be. 

I am startled from my thoughts as I hear, "That's my Onee-chan, always listening to old music."

I turn to her and smile as I say, "You'd think something was wrong if I weren't, wouldn't you?"

I expect her to start laughing, but am shocked as I see her eyes fill with tears and her body tremor as she cries. 

Concerned, I run towards her and take hold of her hand as I say, "Megumi, Megumi, what's the matter?"

She hugs me as she continues to cry. 

I hold her close, but say nothing, waiting for her to speak. 

"Don't go, Onee-chan, you can't!"

"Megumi."

"It's stupid, doing something like this.  You might not come back, those monsters."

She moves away from me and looks to me with an expression that is a mixture of despair and anger.

"How can you do this to me?  I _know_ you volunteered for this, don't you care about me at all?"

I start to cry as I answer, "Of course I do, you're my little sister!"  
"Then why, why, Onee-chan?"

"This is something I _must_ do, I've waited for this day for so many years."

"Even if you won't stay for me, what about him?  I know you've thought of him all along, but if you do this, you might never see him again, you'll never be able to give him your gift."

My tears stop and I feel an inner strength as I answer, "I believe more than anything else that I will see him again, Megumi."

She stops crying and displays an expression of awe as she says, "Onee-chan."

I hug her once more and say, "I promise I'll be back."

The moments pass, filled with silence and her intermittent cries. 

She steps away with a determined motion and wipes her eyes.

She looks to me and smiles as she says, "I know you can do it, Onee-chan."

"Thank you, Megumi."

She gives me the thumbs up sign and I smile in return before she leaves.

I look at the clock expectantly, 18:30, the promised time.  I sit at the table, the food prepared and served, and listen intently for the door.  The room is so silent that I find myself only hearing the incessant ticking of a clock.  Slowly, as time passes, the steam from the food fades as it grows cold.  Frustrated with waiting, I roughly push out my chair and walk to my room.  I decide to wait longer before I give up and eat alone, and to study for tomorrow's exam in the mean time.  I sit down and take out my notebook and the study guide.  I pick up my pencil and open the guide to a practice exam that I haven't yet tried.  After I finish some of the questions, I stop and listen once more, but hear nothing.  Anxious, I glance at my watch, 19:15.  Angry, I throw the pencil on the desk, get up from my chair, and walk back to the table.  I pick up my plate, and heat it in the microwave.  When it finishes, I bring it to my room and eat while I review material.  As I eat, I hear the front door open, and see my mother when she enters my room.

"Ayato."

I avoid her gaze as I say, "Kaa-san."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be home until now."

"It's fine, don't worry about it.  Your dinner is on the table.  You'll need to heat it up."

"Thank you for making dinner, Ayato.  Did you see, I made breakfast for you this morning."

"I saw it.  You shouldn't do that anymore, I don't eat breakfast."

Knowing she most likely wants me to look towards her, I intentionally continue to look at the papers on my desk. 

"I see your studying for your exam, good luck tomorrow."

I remain silent for a moment, realizing that I was probably being too harsh.

I turn towards her direction and am about to say something, when I see that she is no longer there.  I consider getting up and looking for her, but my lingering anger makes me decide that I will have plenty of opportunities to apologize.  Having made this choice, I return to studying. 


	6. 1, 23:40

Hi, everyone, here's the final chapter, hope you've liked it. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 6: -1, 23:40 

Having decided hours before that studying any more would be futile, I glance at my painting, my brush in hand.  I make a few more strokes, focusing on the strands of her hair.  I smile, proud that I have finally made it to the point of having only to complete the finishing touches.  I blot the bristles once more in the paint and lift the brush to the painting.  I stop in mid-motion, however, finding myself once again mesmerized by it.  It was only recently that the strong urge came over me to paint this, as if it were important, possibly even essential, that it be completed soon.  What would make me feel this way?  As proud as I am of it, it _is_ only a painting, nothing more – isn't it? Why is there a strange feeling gnawing at my insides, a voice shouting that what I say is untrue, that this is more important that anything I have ever done?  And, as much as I try to ignore it, I can't flee from this conclusion.  Caught in this web of confusion, I find my sight drawn once more to the girl in the painting, imagining the wind breezing around her, sweeping her hair, her bow, and her dress with it as she watches for ever.  Strangely calmed by this thought, I continue once more with a new energy, and, soon after, decide that it is at last complete.  I carefully place my brush down and close the bottles.  I clean up the area and get ready for bed.  I set my alarm and pull back the sheets.  As I lie in bed, I turn my face towards the painting, and take one final glance before closing me eyes.

Nervous but excited, I walk on the plank to the Lilya Litvak; I pause for a moment, looking out at the ocean.

I feel a slap at my shoulder and turn around.

Elvy smiles and says, "Were you going to get on sometime today?"

Embarrassed, I laugh and say, "I'm going, I'm going!"

She grins as she says, "Then, by all means, be my guest."

"How kind of you," I say as I turn around once more and continue walking.  After we are one board, I go to my room to drop off my things while Elvy meets up with her squadron.  Once at my room, I throw the suitcase on the bed and open it.  I take out the small hardcover book with the TERRA symbol design and open it up.  The pictures slide, but I grasp them before they can fall out.  

I look at the picture of the two of us taken in 2011 and start to tear as I say, "Kamina-kun."

I wipe away my tears and stare at the picture for a few moments before I carefully place them both back in the book and the book in the suitcase.  I move the suitcase under my bed.  Realizing I have to go to the meeting, I hurriedly leave the room. 

I arrive and see the commander seated at the desk and Yagumo-kun standing on the other side.

I salute and stand near Yagumo-kun, who smiles at me in greeting.

"Captain Shitow," the commander says.

I straighten as I respond, "Yes, sir?" 

His expression serious and his fingers interlaced and his elbows resting on his desk, he continues, "We have discussed your role in Operation Overlord at length, I see no need to review the details."

"That is correct, sir.  I understand my mission and will be doing all I can to be successful."

"Your knowledge of Tokyo will be of great value.  I am confident of your success tomorrow, Captain."

I smile as I answer, "Thank you, commander."

He smiles as he answers, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you."

I salute once more and then exit.  

I step outside and walk to the railing.  I place my hands on it and feel my hair blowing in the breeze as I watch Tokyo Jupiter. 


End file.
